He said I'd look nice with brushed hair
by sparklebutt
Summary: This story is about Yosuke slowly going insane, because he just can't handle the truth of what happened the night his partner had left. (It's incomplete, I don't know if i'll complete it later, but just let your mind decide on what happens, hehe.)


Hello, my name is Yosuke hanamura. yesterday my partner left to go back home, I'm waiting for an answer from him, he said he'll call as soon as he's home. I'm trying out brushing my hair for the first time, my partner said that I would look nice with brushed hair. I also get to meet up with my friends today, they said that they need to dicuss something, I wonder what the problem is, it's probabaly just some stuff about how everyone has to move or go somewhere ughhh, my partner is already gone! I dont want the others to go places!  
anyways, I just relized that he should be home by now! He must just be too lazy...but my partner wouldnt do that...hmmm..ACK I mean of course he's just lazy! He always forgets...hehheh...why does it sadden me...souji...call...please...! Wowie I need to go!  
I run downstairs, put on my shoes, and then I take off to Junes. As I run down the street I try to think up why he wouldn't have called, he's not the lazy type, maybe his parents took away his phone...or he forgot where his house was, or uhh, maybe he's just busy...? Gosh why am I thinking so hard about it, I guess I'm just worried, I love him, I dont want him to have any troubles...Oooh maybe i'll call him, maybe? I'll do it after our meeting heh~! I'm so proud of myself, even though it was such a simple solution hehe!  
Now I'm close to the food court, I see everyone, minus souji of course. I walk up slowly, keeping my cool, they can tell I have no idea why were meeting up, well because I dont..heh...  
I carefully say... "H-hello, everyone, what's up?" they all stare, they stare as if i'm some moron, I look at them all once more, rise grabs on to naoto's arm, w-was rise crying? Oh no, now I'm really scared! Maybe rise's cat just died or something...My mind gets jumbled, what does this all mean!?  
"Yosuke..." Chie whispers, she is fighting tears..."S-souji-kun..." Oh no, this is bad! Not my partner! Not him, please not him! I dont want anything worth crying to happen to souji!  
Yukiko chokes up tears "Did you hear what..happened...last..night...?", I stare at her, she could see right away that I had no clue, but I was worried...  
"Sempai! Sempai is dead!" Rise shouts and weeps loudly, sempai? sempai...sempai, as in...souji? Hell no, how? This is a trick! This is all a lie, right? Right?!  
"Y-ou're kidd-ing...right? Be-" I can no longer talk, everything is twisting inside me, I feel like I'm going to barf up all my guts...  
"The train, It wrecked, all the passengers, except a few, all...died..." Chie looked at her feet while talking to the ground, everyone then stared at me, "Dojima, told us, this morning..."  
All of my feelings start fading away, I take my mind off of this. What day is it? What time is it? Have they told Ted anything...There it was again, I can't fight it, but, were they lying? Was he really okay and they're just taking this too far? Why would they all know but I wouldn't? Am I stupid? What the fuck is happening? Is any of this real?!  
I face away from them and balance myself as well as I can on my pained feet, they were hard like metal, I have to stand up straight or I'll just fall and cry. I stare at the ground and hold back all my emotions. This is rough, I'm helpless.  
"Y-yosuke...It's hard for all of us..." Chie looks at me with sad eyes. They all knew it'd hit me hardest, that's why Dojima told them, not me, his best friend. Why, what the fuck? Why?! That's terrible logic!  
"I-it's alri-ight...!" My voice picks up in pitch, I sound like a dying bird trying to sing. They look at me concerningly, I glare back.  
I run, I run on out of there, I needed a very long walk to be able to comprehend this.  
I run along the flood plains, I pass that, there has to be someone who knows me there, so I run all the way to the area by Okina.  
I sit and listen to my heart beats, they're loud and hurtful, I can just about hear them through every inch of me, my face burned, even though my tears were cold as fuck and my sweat was near the same. It was even cold outside, but I still burned, like I was in hell getting put in a oven.  
A hand pressed to my shoulder, I had my eyes squinted with tears, I had no clue who it was. They gently sat next to me and wrapped their fragile arms around my back and waist.  
I leaned on them, they smelt like cinnimon and too much hair spray, I fully shut my eyes and they held me tight, but also in a fragile way, they had a very gentle body, but they seemed somewhat tall too. I liked being in their arms, I still had no idea who it was, it could've been a serial killer or a molester, but I still weeped on them as they held and cradled me.  
"Yosuke, what's wrong, my baby?", I knew that soft frisky-like voice, I looked up at the young man.  
It was Souji, there as always, always there to hold and comfort me, he's right here, no need to cry anymore, I whipe my tears and smile softly at him.  
"Nothin', I was just missing you...but you're here now, thanks...", I snuggle my hair into the side of his head.  
"Awww, Yosuke, you just could've called me, I'm always here for you, ya' know that?", we smile at eachother, it was getting late, but cuddling in front of the sunset with the man I missed so dearly seemed very right, like it was almost perfect.  
We walk home together, he said he wanted to live with me from now on, that's all I ever wanted, Mom loves him too, everything seems to work out.  
I walk in the house my mom smiles slightly at me, then looks back at the paper she's holding. She completely dodged that Souji was there, I guess she's too neutral at this point to even glance at him.  
We run upstairs, as soon as we enter the room he leaps up on me and we fall on the bed, as always we start to roll around and hug. He shoves our foreheads together and nuzzles me, I wrap my arms around this thin waist, I lightly smooch his nose, he giggles, god I love that giggle, It's seriously the giggle of every angel that can be heard.  
He embraces me, we gently kiss, I love kissing him, he's perfect. We roll over, gosh he looked happy, he was cutest thing on earth.  
"It's late, let's sleep", he sits up and starts crawling to the right side of my in-a-dumb-way large bed (like it was meant for almost three people). I crawl on the left, I hold him once again, he smothers himself into my hell-of-a-manly chest. He says something muffled while he dozes off.


End file.
